The Emperor's Daughter
by Guy Fawkes522
Summary: Psyker Kim Possible, Princess of the Imperium, is sent to Cadia to help with the war effort. Lieutenant Ron 'Mad Dog' Stoppable, Imperial Guardsman, is a maverick and the leader of the legendary Wolf Company. With a hint of Band of Brothers & Dead Space.
1. Ch 1 The First and Only

The Emperor's Daughter

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: When the Emperor speaks, I suggest using Liam Neeson's voice, you may remember Mr. Nesson from such films as Taken, Star Wars Episode One: The Phantom Menace, Batman Begins, and as Aslan from Chronicles of Narnia: the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, ect. __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ch. 1 The First and Only

Tanith. An entire world, destroyed by the forces of Chaos. The only survivors were the remnants of Tanith's 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Regiments, as well as handful of civilians, Brin Milo and the Possible family.

James Possible was a ship designer for the Imperium, always looking for a new way to make ship travel faster and safer. His wife, Anne, one of the Imperium's leading brain surgeons, who practically wrote the book on rebuilding the cerebral cortex. At current moment, they had one child and two on the way. The first, Kimberly Anne Possible was missing and feared loss in the planet's destruction. However, rumors of a young girl sneaking, undetected, aboard a ship with military personnel, prior to Tanith's destruction, were circulating amongst the fleet.

On one ship, Colm Corbec searched desperately to find the young girl and bring her back to her family. Colm had been a neighbor to the Possibles back on Tanith and was practically been a grandfather to young Kim, even though he was about a decade older than her father. Colm was a large man in peak physical condition, honed through years of manual labor as a machine-smith and furniture maker for part of his life, and then as a logger until he joined the militia. He had a soft-spoken appearance, he looked like someone that you could easily make friends with and for once, looks were not deceiving. He had coal black hair and a matching beard, which made him appear older than he truly was but that didn't stop young Kim from giving him the nickname 'Papa Colm'. He smiled at the thought, that little girl meant a lot to him, he had to find her.

He stopped a man walking by and asked him if he had seen a little girl with red hair and pigtails. The man shook his head and continued on his way. Colm ran his hands through hair in despair and frustration, what if he didn't find her? He couldn't bear the look on Anne and James's faces if he had to tell them that he didn't find her.

Then, as if on queue, he heard a small whimper coming from behind a stack of crates. Colm moved the crates with ease and behind them, was Kim. She was curled up in a ball and crying her little eyes out, 'She must be scared as feth.' Colm thought. He knelt down I front of her and whispered, "Kim." Her head immediately snapped up and Colm could see the tear trails going down her cheek. "Papa Colm," she said softly. Colm smiled at her and asked, "What are you doing on here?"

"Something bad was going to happen, so I came here where it was safe," she answered back.

"So you came here while something bad was happening?" Colm asked.

Kim shook her head and said, "No. Something bad was _going _to happen."

Colm looked at her strangely, "You _knew _something bad was going to happen?" Kim nodded her head. Colm shook his head, smiled and said, "You are just full of surprises, aren't you?" He rubbed her head, causing Kim to smile. "Anyway, your mom and dad are looking for you," he said, picking her up. "Would you like me to take you to them?" Kim nodded her head. Colm began the long trek to the bridge, where the rest Possible family wait.

"Any word of her?" Anne possible asked the young lieutenant. The young man shook his head sadly and left just as Anne's sobs returned.

James wrapped his arms around her in an effort to comfort his wife, "Don't worry," he said.

"We'll find her." "But what if we don't?" Anne asked. "What if she was on the planet when it was-"

"Don't think like that!" James interrupted. "She's alive, I can feel it."

"James, Anne. I believe I have something that belongs to you." They turned around to see who it was speaking to them. It was Colm Corbec; a close friend to the family and in his arms was Kim. "Kimmie-cub!" James called as he ran towards Colm.

"Daddy!" Kim called back as she got out of Colm's grasp and ran to her father. Anne stayed seated; being eight months pregnant meant a lot less mobility.

Father and daughter embraced after nearly a day of worrying if the other was still alive. Colm smiled at the pair, then he looked at Anne and she smiled back. Colm only wished that he had had a family but the Possibles had always welcomed his as a member of their family and for that, Colm was thankful. This very touching display of affection would have lasted longer, but fate was not on their side…

"Dr. James Possible?" a voice from behind asked. They all turned to see a hooded man clad in red robes and two Space Marines were standing either side of him.

"Yes," James answered.

"I am Inquisitor Titus Drake," the robed man said.

"What do want?" asked Colm, moving towards James and Kim. He had a bad feeling about this and he had to do everything in his power to make sure nothing happen to Kim or her family.

Drake looked at Colm and then back at James. "I've come for the child," he said, pointing at Kim.

"What do you want with her?" Anne asked.

"That is none of your concern. Give us the child willingly or will we have to make measures to ensure that the child in our custody?" The two Marines loaded their bolters, showing that if they needed to, they will use force.

"Daddy," Kim said, looking up at her father. "Don't let them take me."

James hugged her closer and whispered,"I won't." He turned to face Drake and the marines and said, "You can't have her! I won't let you!"

Drake looked unfazed by this act of courage. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter," Drake said as he waved his hand and the Marine to his right went forward. He looked down on James just before wrenching Kim from his grasp.

"Daddy!" she cried. James got up and tried to get Kim back but the Marine lightly backhand James and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"James!" Anne called as she got up and went to her husband as fast as she could.

The Marine turned around and began walking towards Drake but stumbled when Colm jumped onto his back.

The Marine thrashed about, trying to shake Colm off and yet keeping a tight grip on Kim. No matter how much the Marine thrashed, he couldn't get Colm to let go, so finally he just started elbowing him the Colm let go and fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

Kim tried her best to free herself from the Marine but his grip was like iron. The Marine brought her before Drake, who saw her struggling, waved his hand over Kim's face and said, "Sleep." That's all Kim remembers before she blacked out.

Darkness surrounded her, she lost in the abyss, swallowed up an infinite blackness and somehow she knew that there were monsters out there. And when she was sure that the monsters were going to come for her, a light shot through the abyss, eradicating all the darkness surrounding her. Now the light was everywhere and she was no longer afraid, she saw a tall figure walk from the light and stood before, then she heard a voice say, _"Awaken."_

Kim's eyes slowly opened and she found herself in a vast room that seemed to go on forever.

_"Hello,"_ she heard a voice say behind her. Kim turned around to see a man sitting on a chair made of gold. She couldn't really see the man because his face was hidden in shadow but she could see his legs, hands, and a bright red light coming from what she assumed was his eye.

"Who are you?" she asked.

She heard a voice say, _"I am the Emperor."_

**Feth** is a Tanith curse word derived from the name of an obscure tree-god.


	2. Ch 2 Goodbye

Ch. 2 Goodbye

"_What is your name?" _the Emperor asked.

"Kim," she answered nervously.

_"Kim. That's such a nice name."_ At first Kim had been scared of the Emperor, but his voice was so kind and comforting. 

_"How old are you, Kim?" _the Emperor asked.

Kim held up three fingers, showing that she was three years of age.

_"Three years old. Well aren't you're a big girl." _Kim had a feeling that the Emperor was smiling at her_._

Kim nodded. "How old are you?" she asked.

Kim heard a chuckle coming from the Emperor and then she heard him say, _"I am far older than that. But tell me Kim, where do you live?" _he asked;

"I used to live at my house with my mom and…" Kim stopped. It had just dawned on her that she had just been taken from her family and suddenly she was filled with a deep sadness and began cry.

The Emperor took notice of this and asked, _"Kim, what's wrong?"_

Kim looked up and said, "I want to see my mommy and daddy." Then Kim felt more sadness but it wasn't coming from her.

_"Kim," _she heard the Emperor say. _"If you wish to see your parents, then I will allow it."_

Kim wiped the tears from her eyes. "Really?" Kim asked.

_"Yes. But Kim, if you see your parents, it will be the very last time. You see, you have special gifts that most people don't have. I want you to stay here so I can help you use these gifts, after you see your family you will have to remain here." _

"I have to?" asked Kim.

_"Yes." _answered the Emperor. _"Shego…"_

"Any casualties?" asked a woman with raven black hair, pale skin and narrow green eyes.

"None," answered Titus Drake. "Just as the Emperor had requested."

"That's good, I'm sure the Emperor appreciates that," the woman said.

"There was some resistance from the family, however," Drake said.

"Is that so?" the woman asked. "They were easily dealt with, the one known as Corbec was more trouble than the others," Drake stated.

"Hhm, Corbec," said the woman. "I'll have to remember that name…"

_"Shego…"_

"I have to leave you now Drake, I must see to the Emperor."

As she turned to leave, she heard Drake say, "Wait, Abbess Shego."

The woman turned to face Drake once again, as he continued. "Why is the Emperor so concerned with this child?"

"As soon as _I_ know the reason, Drake, you probably _won't _have the privilege of also knowing. What the Emperor tells me is for my ears, only," Shego said as she turned and left, her cape flowing behind her.

As Kim was talking with the Emperor, she heard a door open and close, then she heard footsteps approaching. Kim saw a woman with black hair and pale skin; she was wearing a green and black suit, and cape that was black on the inside and green on the outside. She stopped in front of Kim and the Emperor, and knelt before him. "You summoned me, my lord," she said, rising.

_"Shego," _the Emperor said._ "I want you to take young Kim here to see her family." _Shego looked at the Emperor and then at Kim.

"I'll do what it is requested, my lord," she said bowing. "But first, if I may my lord, I wish to speak to you alone."

_"Alright." _Suddenly Kim's eyelids became heavy and she drifted off to sleep again. _"Now, what is it Shego?"_ the Emperor asked.

"I have to ask my lord, why does this child matter so much that you would send one of our most powerful Inquisitors just to acquire her?"

_"This child may become one of the most powerful psykers the Imperium has ever seen. On the Assignment, she ranks an Alpha Plus," _the Emperor said.

"An Alpha Plus!" Shego exclaimed. "That's not possible. She must be dealt with immediately." The Assignment is a scale used by Inquisitors to rank those who exhibit psychic abilities. Alpha Plus is the rarest and most dangerous of all classes. An Alpha Plus's abilities seem limitless, which is why they are deemed one of the greatest threats to the Imperium. This is also why they are usually executed on the spot, if capture isn't assured.

_"No!" _the Emperor nearly yelled. _"This child is too precious to me to be destroyed." _He said, calming down._ "She must be educated in her abilities and with time and guidance, her powers could rival that of Horus's."_

"Horus," Shego said with anger.

_"Shego, please do not think ill of Horus," _the Emperor said sadly.

"How can you say that, Emperor?" Shego nearly shouted. "After what he did, how can-"

_"He was my son," _he said almost as if he were crying. _"I loved him, even as he stood over my broken body I still loved him."_

"I'm sorry, my lord," Shego said. "But I find it difficult to forgive someone who conspires against you."

_"Horus was but a pawn of the Chaos Gods," _the Emperor declared._ "And in his last moments of life, I saw the man who was my son, not my enemy."_

"So where do I take the child?" Shego asked, intentionally changing the subject.

_"Kim," _the Emperor corrected.

"Hhm," Shego nodded. "So where do I take her?"

_"Her parents are refugees from Tanith," _he said._ "So they'll probably be on Ophelia VII, near the Eastern Fringe." _

"I trade one holy planet for another," Shego said, as she went over and picked up a sleeping Kim, she looked at the Emperor and said, "It shall be done, my lord."

Ophelia VII, a Cardinal World. Next to Terra itself, Ophelia VII was the most holy of worlds in the Imperium. Dedicated to the worship of the Emperor_, _it was once the center of the Adeptus Ministorum, the church of the Imperium, with cathedrals and bell towers rising miles into the atmosphere.

It is also were half of the Adepta Sororitas, otherwise known as the Sisterhood or the Daughters of the Emperor, is located. The other half remains on the Holy Terra. The Sisterhood is an all-female subdivision of the Ministorum and acted as its fighting arm. Only one commands the entire Sisterhood, the Abbess Sanctorum.

But more importantly, it was the closest fortress world to Tanith and that is why it came to be that the survivors of Tanith were brought here and rallied into what would soon be known as the Tanith "First and Only" Regiment.

This is also were the remaining Possibles found themselves, heartbroken by the lost of their eldest child. They headed towards the spaceport to catch the next ship bound for the hive world of Methalor. James had family there and they could stay with them until they recover from the loss of both their home and daughter.

Colm Corbec was there to see them off and to apologize, "It's not your fault, Colm," Anne told him. "You did everything you could."

"But I still think that I could have done more," he said sadly, hanging his head down.

"You tried your hardest, that's all anyone can ask for," James said.

Colm sighed and asked, "Are you two going to be alright?"

"We'll be fine," Anne said. "We're just going to stay with some of James's family for awhile."

"Alright then," Colm said, turning towards James. "I guess this is goodbye." He extended his hand, which James happily shook.

"I suppose it is," James said, a small hint of sadness in his voice. "Colm, why don't you come with us? There's plenty of room and you wouldn't be intruding."

"Thank you, James," Colm said. "But Colonel Gaunt has been ordered to reform the three regiments into one and the more men the can get the better, I'm sure." Colm went over to Anne to tell her goodbye.

"I'm afraid a simple handshake won't do it," she said, as she embraced him and whispered, "You take care of yourself, Colm Corbec."

Colm wrapped his arms around her and said, "You too."

They released each other and the Possibles began moving towards the spaceport when they heard, "Mr. and Mrs. Possible?"

They turned and saw a woman with black hair and pale skin, who seemed to be cradling something under her cape.

"Who are you," Anne asked.

"My name is Shego," the woman answered. "I am an emissary of the Emperor."

"She's also the leader of Adepta Sororitas," Colm remarked, somewhat angrily.

"You must be Colm Corbec," Shego said. "I've heard about you. I've asked for Colonel Gaunt to see you after I'm finished here."

'I'm in big trouble,' thought Colm, remembering that he assaulted a Space Marine.

"What do want?" James asked. "You took my daughter away and now you've come for more."

"Actually," Shego said. "I've come to bring you something." She opened her cape and revealed that she was holding a small, redheaded, child in her arms.

"Kim!" James, Anne, and Colm said at once.

Kim stirred in her sleep, opened her eyes, and saw her family. "Mommy, Daddy, Papa Colm!" she called. Kim got out of Shego's grasp and ran to her family and once again the Possible family was reunited.

After they embraced James looked at Shego and said, "Thank you for giving her back to us."

"It's only for a short time I'm afraid," Shego said.

"What do you mean?" asked Anne.

"The Emperor himself wishes to instruct your child so that she may be of use to the Imperium," Shego answered.

"I still don't understand," Anne said.

"Your daughter has psychic abilities," Shego said. "The Emperor wishes her to be train and the Emperor's will shall be done."

"Kim's a psyker?" James asked looking down at his daughter.

"I knew it," Colm said. "That's why she got on the ship before anyone else did. She knew Tanith was going to be destroyed, it's a good thing she knew."

"I don't know if it was fortune or misfortune that she survived," Shego remarked.

"Why would you say that?" Anne asked angrily.

"Because your daughter is an Alpha Plus psyker," Shego said. "She is a danger to the Imperium and the only reason she is being spared is because we were able to capture her and bring her to Terra. Speaking of which we must leave."

"No, please," Kim pleaded, as she hugged her parents tighter. "Let me stay."

Shego closed her eyes and suddenly Kim heard a voice that said, _"You're dangerous. You will hurt them."_

Kim closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks and she removed herself from her family's grasp.

"Goodbye," she whispered.

She then went to Shego's side and left the area. Anne and James held each other close as Anne cried on his shoulder. Colm was about to give chase but thought better of it; he was already in trouble for interfering with Imperial affairs.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Colm asked Colonel-Commissar Ibram Gaunt as he opened the door to his office.

Gaunt was a slender man, at least he was compared to Colm, who stood a bit shorter but was still an imposing figure.

"Yes, Corbec, come in," Gaunt said. Colm stepped into his office and closed the door behind him. "Do you know why you're here?" Gaunt asked.

"It's because I assaulted a Space Marine," Colm said.

"That's right," Gaunt said, nodding. "Not many men have the balls to do that. I need men like that," Gaunt took out a piece of paper and began writing on it. "Which is why am giving you a 'battlefield' commission as a colonel," Gaunt said, standing up and shaking Colm's hand. "Congratulations."

"Th-thank you, sir," Colm stuttered, amazed that he was being rewarded instead of punished. "I won't let you down."

"I hope not," Gaunt said. "Or Emperor forgive me if you do." Gaunt smiled, while Colm smiled back. Half of Colm thought he was joking, but the other half thought that he wasn't.

* * *

Hey GKN, how's this for a shout out, "Twilight Sucks!"


	3. Ch 3 Training

A/N: Just so you know and for those who couldn't guess, _Italicized_ means speaking telepathically.

* * *

Ch. 3 Training

"_I'm sorry it has to be this way, Kim," _the Emperor counseled as she cried.

_"But you must understand that if you had stayed, then you would have been a danger to yourself and to others."_

Kim wiped the tears away from her eyes but new ones just replaced them.

_"Kim, please don't cry you will have a good life here." _Kim didn't say a word.

_"We both know that's a lie, Emperor," _Shego said.

She could see that the Emperor wasn't getting through to her, so she decided to try and calm the little girl.

She knelt down in front of her, cupped her face and asked, "Kim, do you understand what would have happen if you had stayed?" Kim nodded her head.

"Then you must realize that its better for you both you and your family."

Kim cast her eyes downward and Shego felt a pang of sorrow in her own heart, "But it still hurts, doesn't it" she said. Kim nodded her head. 'And it probably won't stop hurting,' she added silently, recalling that she too had been taken from her family and brought to the Adepta Sororitas.

She turned her attention back to young girl, "Kim," she said. "You will see them again, someday."

Kim looked up at her through watery eyes. "Really," she said. "But the Emperor said that I wouldn't be able to see them again."

Shego turned towards the Emperor. _"I did," _he answered plainly.

She turned back to her and said, "I promise you, Kim. You will see them again. Although it might be some time."

_"Now you're the one who is lying, Shego," _the Emperor said. _"You can't promise her things like that. It will only lead to disappointment." _He was just being honest, not harsh.

_"Emperor, from this day onward, she will have a very harsh life. The least we can do is give her some kind of hope to hold onto." _

_"Even if it is false hope," _the Emperor said._ "Even false hope, your Highness," _Shego said. _"Has its value. Believe me." _

She turned back to Kim and said; "We'll discuss this later, for now I think its time to show you your new room. Amon!" she called.

Just then she heard large footfalls coming towards them. She turned to see large man in golden armor and carrying a halberd. Unfortunately, to Kim he resembled a Space Marine too much, which caused her to scream in terror and run beside the throne. Her fear was understandable; after all a Space Marine had taken her from her family, however this was no Marine.

She heard the Emperor chuckle and said,_ "Don't be afraid, Kim. This is Amon, part of the Adeptus Custodes, my personal guards. And now he is yours." _

He stood before the Emperor before making the Sign of the Aquila and kneeling before Shego and the Emperor. "Amon," Shego said. "Take Kim here, to her new room. _Also be nice to her."_

Amon nodded, then motioned for Kim to come to him, but she stayed right were she was.

_"Its okay," _the Emperor said. _"He'll look after you." _

Kim stepped tentatively out from behind the throne and walked slowly towards him.

"Come with me," he said in a deep monotone voice. Kim starred up at him, still a little scared of him.

Shego reached out to him with her mind again. _"Take her hand." _

Amon reached out with his left hand, his palm open. Kim hesitantly put her small hand into his very large one. His hand slowly encased hers and for a moment she thought he might crush her hand but the Custode grip was gentile.

Just as they were about to leave the throne room, Kim heard the Emperor speak again, _"Kim," _she turned to look at him. _"There's something in your room that I think you might like."_ She smiled at him and said, "Thank you."

_"Sleep well, young Kim," _he said. _"For tomorrow, your training begins." _

Amon lead Kim down many corridors, one thing Kim noticed was the lack of people. Although she did see other Custodes along the way, she never saw anyone 'normal'. Then again, she doubt she see anything normal for quite some time.

She looked up at Amon and tried to strike up a conversation, "How long have you been here?" Amon looked down at Kim and said, "Forever."

'End of conversation,' Kim thought. She then decided to just watch her feet as they moved down the metallic floor. Eventually they came to a stop, Kim looked up and saw a door matching the floor.

"This is your room." He said, and then he let go of her hand and walked away. She stood outside for a moment, then she took a step towards the door, let it slide open, then walked inside.

The room was spartan at best. There was a bed in the corner, with a nightstand and a lamp next to it, and to her left was a dresser. Then there was an adjacent bathroom but other than that, it was bare. Then she noticed something sitting on the bed, it was a stuffed animal.

_"Its called a Pandaroo." _the Emperor said.

"Emperor!" Kim exclaimed. "But how are you-"

_"I'll explain in the morning but for now, sleep,"_ then he was gone. Deciding it best to listen him, she crawled into bed, wrapped her arms the Pandaroo and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next mourning, Kim was instructed by the Emperor to communicate telepathically. He also told her that he was communicating telepathically the entire time. So Kim came up with a simple question: "Emperor, why do talk that way?"

_"You mean why I always speak telepathically?" _Kim nodded her head. _"Well," _he began. _"Remember how you asked me my age?" _

"Uh huh," Kim said. _"The fact is Kim, I am several thousand years old and my body has withered away. In fact that is why must stay in the shadows, I feel that my physical appearance might scare you at such a young age."_

"Can I see you?" Kim asked. _"I don't think that's a good idea," _

"Please?" Kim asked again. _"Very well. But Kim, I have a request of own."_

"What is it?" Kim asked. _"I did have children before, Kim. But know of them really loved me like a father. I was hoping that you could come to think of me as your father." _Kim thought about this for a moment. She knew that she had already new that she wouldn't be seeing her parents for a very long time, also the Emperor had been so kind to her, so she gave him her answer: _"Okay…Father."_

_"Thank you," _he said. To Kim it sounded like a whisper. Then she saw the shadows surrounding the Emperor being replaced with light, then his physical being came completely in view and Kim gasped. He was a skeleton! She could literally see his skull and ribcage, the rest of him was covered by a gray rob. Behind him was a mass array of wires and tubes.

_"I told you," _he said, sounding sad. Kim got up from were she was sitting and carefully climbed onto his lap, mindful of the wires and other things hooked up to him. _"Thank you," _he said again. _"You're welcome," _Kim said.

Before they could continue, they heard footsteps approaching. Kim looked up and saw Shego and Amon.

"Forgive me for interrupting but its time to begin," Shego said. _"Okay," _he then turned his attention to Kim.

_"Now Kim, Shego may seem harsh but it is remember it is for your own good. Okay?" "Okay," _she answered back.

To say that Shego was harsh was one of the biggest understatements Kim has ever heard. For the next eighteen years, Kim had to endure the most brutal training, not even the Imperium's elite forces such as Ultramarines or the Sisterhood had to go through what she did. She was suppose to be awake by a certain time, if she didn't she would receive a beating from the Abbess Sanctorum herself. There are two other incidents that will forever be etched into Kim's memory.

The first one was when she was sixteen: she was force to hold a steel block as large and as heavy as an Emperor Titan over head with her mind. Unfortunately Kim failed and Shego had to bail her out just before it crushed her and then Shego gave her the worst beating of her life. It was so horrible that Kim actually began to shed tears, causing Shego to beat her even more, remarking, "A daughter of the Emperor does not cry."

The second one was when she was eighteen: She was forced to meditate in a room with temperature below 0°F. She also had to do it in nothing but her underwear and she broke her concentration a bucket of water was thrown onto her. But the point of that exercise was to protect her against the cold. Among the other things Kim learned, other than the traditional psyker abilities, was how to replicate Shego's trademark: to form plasma around her hands and fling them at her enemies. But where as Shego's where green, Kim's are red.

Then on her twenty-first birthday, her training was finally complete. _"Twenty-one at last," _the Emperor, said to a full-grown Kim. _"You are ready."_

She was clothed in a dress with long sleeves and covered her ankles. It was the color of crimson, with gold trimming on the cuffs and the hem of the dress. She wore her hair in a long ponytail, she also had necklace that bore the Aquila in gold. All in all, she looked, as she should: a princess.

"May I ask, father, but what am I ready for?"

_"Mankind is beset on all sides, my child," _he said. _"And we must all do are part to ensure its survival. You are to journey to the Cadian Gate and serve with the 8__th__ Cadian Shock troop regiment. Shego will have more of the details. Farewell, my child." _

"Farewell, father," Kim said as she bowed, then walked out of the throne room. She found Shego standing next to the door to landing pad of her awaiting Aquila Lander was, "Of to Cadia, I hear," she said.

"Yes," Kim nodded. "The Emperor said that you would have more information on the matter."

"Only that the unit you'll be assigned to is the best the Imperial Guard has to offer: the 8th Cadian's 23rd Company."

"Do you know whose charge?" Kim asked.

"Last time I checked, it was a Lieutenant named Stoppable. That's about it."

"Thank you, Shego," Kim said, starting to feel a little nervous about leaving. Shego picked up on her anxiety and place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You'll be fine," She said. "I trained you well." Kim smiled at her and something that surprised both Shego and herself a little. She wrapped her arms in a tight embraced and whispered, "Thank you, Shego, thank you."

Shego returned the hug and whispered back, "You take care of yourself kid," With that, they parted and Kim left for Cadia.

**Aquila/Sign of the Aquila** - a sign of devotion or blessing to the Imperium that forms the Imperial Eagle, by crossing the hands with the palms pressed to chest and thumbs linked.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my computer crashed, but I'm back (in black).


	4. Ch 4 Ceremony

Ch. 4 Ceremony

_Three years earlier…_

He didn't want to be there. 'Anywhere but here,' he thought, as he sat on the chair waiting for Lord Castellan Ursakar E. Creed to call him up. He was praying to the Emperor for any distraction that he could use as cover to leave.

'Send in a drunk spouting heresy, send a greater Daemon, just anything to get me the fuck out of here.'

"… And without further a due," Creed said. "It is my great honor to introduce 1st Lieutenant Ronald Dean Stoppable."

The applause snapped Ron out his thoughts; he stood up and walked towards Creed. "At twenty," Creed continued. "He is one of the youngest men to receive the Imperium's highest award: The Star of Terra."

He was staring at the floor until he was standing before Creed. He stopped, looked up, and there was Creed, holding his medal. Creed was a large, stout man, with a scar going from his crew cut to going over his left eye. The 8th Cadian Regiment, the regiment Ron belonged to, was also known as 'The Lord Castellan's Own'. This was due to the fact that Creed was found as child by the 8th and they 'adopted' him.

"The Star of Terra," Creed began again. "Is awarded to the most dedicated and devout soldiers of the Imperium." He pinned the medal to his chest, along with the other awards Ron had been given throughout his military career.

His eyes looked down at the medal, it was a small gold star with a circle in the middle and inside the circle was the Aquila. The ribbon was a blue field with little white stars on it. It reminded Ron of another medal that an old Terran military used, if only he could remember its name.

"Though we shouldn't expect less from the son of the Lord General Militant himself." He motioned towards Ron's parents. Lord General Militant Hiram Stoppable gave his son an understating nod. His mother, Andrea, gave him a sympathetic smile. He half-smiled back before clicking his heels to and saluting Creed.

Creed saluted him backed then extended his hand for Ron to shake. For a few moments he just stood at attention before he put down his hand shook the Lord Castellan's hand. From the corner of his eye he could see flashes of cameras and again he wished he were somewhere else.

After the ceremony, they held a banquet is Ron's honor, but he hardly ate. He just starred down at his food, while everyone else was engaged in some conversation that he had absolutely no interest in. He looked up and took in the people who were sitting around him.

His mom was to his left and his dad was on his right. Sitting across from him was his best friend and fellow Imperial Guardsmen, Staff Sergeant Felix Renton.

Felix turned to look at Ron and just shrugged. _"Shit happens," he said to him earlier. "The only thing you can really do is get on with your life." _

'What life?' he thought. Ever since he was twelve, he had been in the military. So is the fate of everyone on Cadia. His mother had been a nurse in the Imperial Guard when she met his father, who was a Captain-General at the time.

'I need a smoke,' he thought.

As he stood up, his mother grabbed his arm an asked, "Where are you going," she sounded concern. She had been ever he since he told them what had happened.

"Going out for some fresh air," he said."Ron?" she asked sternly. "I'm fine, mom," he said as he leaned down and gave his mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Just before he pulled back, his mother whispered in his ear, "I love you, Ronnie." Ron couldn't help but smile; his mother was the only one to call him Ronnie. "Thanks, mom," he said before moving towards the exit, the song _Mama Said _playing in his head.

Halfway to the door, he stopped when someone called him. "Lieutenant Stoppable." He stopped and turned to where the call had originated from; it was the Abbess Sanctorum, Shego.

"Didn't expect a High Lord of Terra to be here," Ron said, with a little bit of spite in his voice. Shego ignored it and said, "Its not every day someone receives the Star of Terra, Lieutenant."

"I guess not," Ron said.'I'm already feeling pretty shitty for what I've done and right now you're making it worse,' he thought. That's when he remembered that she could read his mind.'Ah, Fuck… I need a drink,' he added.

Shego just smiled and extended her hand, "Good luck to you, Lieutenant." Ron looked down at the hand, then back at Shego. "Excuse, me," he said, just before walking out the door, leaving Shego dumbfounded.

The first think he did when he got outside was let the door shut behind him, then he reached into the inside of his coat and pulled out a flask. He unscrewed the cap and took a long sip of Amasec. He wasn't an alcoholic. He knew this because alcohol didn't make him feel better, it just made him feel numb, which in truth was what he wanted. So perhaps he was an alcoholic. He took another sip before screwing the top back on and putting it back in his pocket.

The building stood right next to a river, which was thankful for. He always had a rapport with the sea; he even found some enjoyment when it rained. 'Only love can make it rain,' he smiled at the thought.

While he walked towards the railing, he reached into another one of his pockets and pulled out his Zippo lighter and a pack of Lho Sticks. He looked into the pack and made a mental note to get more the next opportunity he got before putting one into his mouth and lighting it. He blew smoke into the air as he leaned against the railing, enjoying the cool night air.

He starred in to the black water beneath him, lost in his own thoughts. 'Why do we do it?' he asked. 'What makes them so different from us?'

Ron was roused from his thoughts by the sound of the door behind him opening. He turned and saw Felix standing in the doorway. "Want something?" Ron asked. "Just the pleasure of your company," Felix answered back.

Ron smiled and the next thing he knew was Felix was leaning against the rail beside him. For a while it was just silence, until, "You're thinking about it too much," Felix said, guessing his thoughts. "Is that so?" Ron asked as he offered him a Lho Stick. Felix shook his head and the two men returned to silence. Finally Felix said,

"Look, they're just xenos." At this, Ron got extremely angry. "What the FUCK is that suppose to mean, Felix?" he said as angrily took the Lho from his mouth and through it to the ground. "That their deaths don't MATTER? "he asked. "If that's true then why the fuck I am a feeling this way, huh?"

Felix was taken aback by this, he had never heard Ron sound like this before. "I'm just saying your dwelling on it too much," Felix explained. "You should just let it go."

Ron started to calm down a bit. "I can't," he said, he said looking down at his hands. "I can still see their blood on my hands." His eyes then turned to his newly acquired medal. "And this," he said, ripping it from his chest. "They gave me a medal for a massacre." He glared at, then his eyes turned to the river and an idea formed in his head.

Just as he was about to throw the medal into the river, a large hand grabbed his arm and prevented him from doing so. He turned around and saw his father holding onto his arm.

"Don't do it," he said, letting go of Ron's arm. Ron turned to glare at his father, "I thought you understood."

"I do," his father said. "I just don't understand what this will bring you."

"Reprieve," Ron answered. "But only temporarily," he retorted. "Ron, throwing away that medal won't help. Believe me."

His hand passed over his own medals, "A man left behind, an innocent's death, each of these medals are there to remind me of a failure of my own and to make sure that next time I do better." He took the medal from Ron and repined it to Ron's chest and part of Ron wished that it had been his father to pin it there the first time.

"You should keep it, so that way, you'll never repeat a mistake." Ron looked down at the medal, then his father and saluted.

**Amasec **- a widely available and highly alcoholic beverage distilled from wine.

**Lho Sticks **- an addictive narcotic smoked after being rolled into a tube. Officea Medicea have warned that they may cause lung disease.


	5. Ch 5 Legends

Ch. 5 Legends

''Mad Dog' Stoppable and his 'Wolves',' Kim thought, as the Aquila Lander left the Emperor Class Battleship, the _Alshain_.

That's what a couple of Imperial Sailors said when she told them that she was being assigned to the 23rd Company of the 8th Cadian Shock Trooper Regiment. The 23rd or Wolf Company as they are also known as, is said to be the best company in the Imperial Guard. At 97.6%, the 23rd has the highest survival rate of any unit in the Imperial Guard and even some Space Marine Chapters. They've been known to face impossible odds and come out on top. They also have a reputation for being mavericks and saying things that could run very close to heresy. But the legends surrounding the 23rd were nothing compare to what she'd heard about their commander, Lieutenant Ronald 'Mad Dog' Stoppable.

Reports say that he received survival and jungle warfare training at Fort Wannaweep and spent six months training with the Catachan Jungle Fighters. Once, according to legend, they were out on patrol and Stoppable got cut off from the rest of his unit and spent a week lost in the jungle, by himself. When they found him, he was muttering something about 'monkeys'. Another legend she heard was that when the 8th Cadian was tasked to bring a rebel world back into the Imperium, Stoppable gave out Lho Sticks to a group of captured insurrectionists…before killing them. One legend she heard that somewhat alarmed her was that Stoppable executed the 8th 's last commissar. The reason as to the execution is unclear.

"Miss Possible?" the pilot's voice snapped Kim out of her thoughts. "We're entering Cadia's atmosphere."

"Thank you, pilot," she said courteously. "Continue on course."

"Yes, ma'am," the pilot answered back. ''Mad Dog', huh,' she thought. 'We'll see.'

As the Aquila Lander touched the ground, Kim looked out the window to see two men standing on the landing platform. The one on the left was tall and appeared to be a Commissar. The one on the right was a large and broad man. As Kim stepped off the Lander, she got a better look at the two men. The Commissar had a small scar under his left eye but that wasn't his most distinct feature, he had blue skin. The two men walked towards the Lander as the pilot began unloading her luggage.

The large man approached her first, "Princess Kim?" he asked. Kim nodded as she picked up a duffle bag.

The man put out his hand and said, "I'm Colonel Steve Barkin, Commander of the 8th Cadian Sock Troop Regiment."

Kim shook his hand and smiled. "It's good to meet you, Colonel," Kim said. Colonel Barkin then motioned to the men beside him, "…And this is our Commissar, Drew Lipsky."

The Commissar bowed before Kim and said, "It is an honor to meet the Princess of the Imperium herself."

"Thank you, Commissar," Kim said, bowing back. Kim looked around for her new commanding officer, "Where's Lieutenant Stoppable?"

"Well," Colonel Barkin said, as he walked off the landing pad with Commissar Lipsky and Kim following. "The 23rd just returned form reinforcing the defenses at Kasr Holn and are 'licking their wounds' so to speak."

"…And the Lieutenant was among the wounded." Kim said.

"Uhm, no, actually." Commissar Lipsky said. "The Lieutenant has other pressing matters to attend to." He said the last part with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Then he turned to Colonel Barkin and said, "Speaking of which we have matters of our own to attend to."

Colonel Barkin sighed. Must they discuss this again? The Colonel turned to Kim and said, "I'm sorry, Princess, but we must leave you now."

After they had gone, Kim looked for any sign that would lead her to the whereabouts of the 23rd. Then she noticed a Guardsman passing out mail and thought he could help her find the 'Wolves'. He was a stout man with dark skin and two chevrons signifying that he was a Corporal.

"Excuse me, Corporal?" she called. The Corporal stopped and looked towards Kim's direction, she beckoned him to come to her.

"What can I do you for?" he asked.

"I'm looking for Lieutenant Stoppable," she said. "Can you help me find him?"

"Well," he said, looking through his bag. "I haven't delivered the Lieutenant's mail yet, so okay. My name's Wade Load, by the way, the clerk and the quartermaster around here, if you need anything, then just ask me."

Kim extended her hand, which he shook and said, "Glad to meet you, Wade. I'm Kim Possible." "The Emperor's Daughter!" Wade exclaimed. "Boy, the folks back home won't believe this."

"The answer is no," Colonel Barkin said, entering his office. "The answer shall be and forever remain no."

"Just hear me out, Colonel," Commissar Lipsky said.

"I have Drew, three times I've listened to you rant about how Stoppable should be replaced and just like the last three times, I'm telling you no. Stoppable is one of the finest field officers I have ever seen and I will not replace him. Even if I did who would I put in his place? Shames?"

"_DO NOT EVER TALK WHEN I'M TALKING! YOU GOT THAT?" yelled 2__nd__ Lieutenant Edward Shames at two 'insubordinate' Guardsmen, while the others were doing their best not to burst out laughing. "YOU NEVER EVER TALK WHEN I'M TALKING! BOTH YOU LITTLE CRAPHEADS DID NOT HEAR A WORD I SAID DURING THAT WHOLE BRIEFING, DID YOU?" _

"Shames seen too many war movies," concluded Barkin. "He thinks he has to yell all the time." "Junior?" the Colonel suggested.

_Lieutenant_ _S_. '_Junior' Senior Jr. was doing his best to find his bearings. He checked the map then he checked the compass, it didn't make sense! Then his Vox Officer came over and turned the map around, it still didn't make sense. _

"Emperor bless him, no one tries harder than him. But I don't want him in charge of a company when I don't really want him as a platoon leader."

"What about Mankey?" Lipsky suggested."

Barkin sighed. "He's really the only choice."

_Lieutenant_ _Josh 'Monk' Mankey led his platoon heart a battle. With expert precision, he maneuvered his men exactly into the right position. He was the one who won the day that time._

"Monk's a real combat leader. But I want Wolf Company to have at least one experience platoon leader. But it doesn't matter anyway because I'm not getting rid of Stoppable." Barkin concluded as he stood up and left.

Commissar Lipsky sat there a moment, 'We'll see,' he thought before leaving.

"So what is Lieutenant Stoppable like?" Kim asked.

"Well," Wade began. "He's, uhm, kind of… you know you'll just have to wait and see."

As they got nearer to the part of the base were the 23rd was stationed, she began to hear something. It sounded somewhat like music but no music she ever heard before,

_Oh baby don't it feel like heaven right now _

_Don't it feel like something from a dream _

_Yeah I've never known nothing quite like this _

_Don't it feel like tonight might never be again _

_Baby we know better than to try and pretend _

_No one coulda ever told me 'bout this I said yeah yeah_

_The waiting is the hardest part_

_ Every day you see one more card _

_You take it on faith, you take it to the heart_

_ The waiting is the hardest part_

The songs she usually heard were either about faith in the Emperor or giving praises to the Imperium.

'Mavericks,' she remembered.

As they came closer to the 'Wolf's Den' as Wade had put it, the music became louder. Then something else invaded one of her other senses.

She covered her mouth and nose with her hand and asked, "What is that awful aroma?"

Wade looked at her and said, "If the wind is coming from the East, then it's the garbage heap; West, then it's the latrines."

Kim checked. "The wind's coming from the North," she said.

"Oh, then it's the kitchen," he replied.

'Father,' thought Kim. 'What have you gotten me into?'

_Well yeah I might have chased a couple women around_

_ All it ever got me was down _

_Then there were those that made me feel good_

_ But never as good as I'm feeling right now _

_Baby you're the only one that's ever known how _

_To make me wanna live like I wanna live now I said yeah yeah _

_The waiting is the hardest part _

_Every day you get one more yard _

_You take it on faith, you take it to the heart _

_The waiting is the hardest part_

The Wolf's Den, that's what a large sign said hanging over the entrance to a circle of barracks with in the center is the company's banner waving in the evening breeze. The standards were simple: a wolf holding a bayonet in it's teeth. Around the flag pole were wounded being treated by medics.

As Wade lead Kim past them, some gave her the famed thousand-yard stare, but she passed a Guardsman who did more than stare.

"Damn, I'd like to ride that," he said, taking a drag of his Lho and leaning against his pack.

Kim stopped dead in her tracks, she turned to the Guardsman and said, "Excuse me?" she said.

"You, me, and sex. Is that clear enough for ya?"

"Crystal," she said. Just as she was contemplating a punishment for this scum, someone else did it for her.

A Sergeant came over kick the pack from under him and said, "Show some respect, that's our new psyker."

"Hey, Sarge, relax," the Guardsmen said. "I'm just having a little fun."

"Well you won't have any fun when she sends lightning bolt straight up your ass," a few men laughed. The Sergeant came over to Kim and said, "I'm Sergeant John Grimm, but most call me Reaper."

"Nice to meet you Sergeant," Kim said. "I'm looking for your C.O.."

"You mean Ron?" Reaper asked. "He's in the Mess Hall, getting his marks."

'Marks?' Kim thought. 'What does that mean?'

"Thank you Sergeant," she said.

_Oh don't let it kill you baby, don't let it get to you_

_ Don't let it kill you baby, don't let it get to you_

_ I'll be your bleedin' heart, I'll be your cryin' fool _

_Don't let this go too far Don't let it get to you _

_The waiting is the hardest part _

_Every day you get one more yard _

_You take it on faith, you take it to the heart _

_The waiting is the hardest part_

She made her way to the Mess Hall and just before entering she heard a buzzing noise coming from inside. She opened the doors and found a nearly empty Mess Hall. The only other people inside were two men, one was sitting on a table the other was sitting on a bench doing something too the other man's arm.

"Hurry up, Monk," the man on the table said, smoking a Lho Stick.

"I'm going as fast as I can," replied Monk. "We had a lot of battles this time," he smiled.

"Don't I know it," the other man said somberly.

"There," Monk said. "All done."

He checked his arm, looking at the five new tally marks tattooed on his shoulder. "Good job," he said.

"Thanks," Monk said, as he put the tattoo kit up.

"Excuse me Lieutenant Mankey, Lieutenant Stoppable," Wade said. The two men turned towards him. "I brought the mail and your new psyker."

"Really," Lieutenant Stoppable said, looking to Kim then the mail. Just as Kim was about to introduce herself, Stoppable said, "So what's in the mail?"

"Well," Wade said, digging through the bag. "I have a package from your Dad and a letter from that girl who's always writing to you, Andrea."

Wade gave him both the letter and the package. Stoppable looked at the letter, then at Wade and said. "Wade, Andrea is my mom."

"Oh," Wade said. "Sorry."

"Excuse, Lieutenant," Kim spoke up. "But I'm Kim Possible, your new psyker."

"Kim Possible?" he said. "The Emperor's Daughter?"

"Yes," Kim replied.

"Wow, that's amazing," Stoppable said. "After all these years, the Emperor can still get it up."

"I beg your pardon?" Kim said, becoming irritated. Not my five minutes ago, someone had insulted her. Now, this man, her commanding officer, was insulting her father.

After a good laugh, Stoppable looked at her and said, "Alright Possible, lets get you squared away."

He walked out of the Mess Hall, expecting her to follow. She stood there for a moment, her hand clenched into a fist.

'You are _not _getting away with that,' she thought before going after him.

**Vox officer **- a vox-caster (see below) user. Usually one per squad.

**Vox-caster** - communications back-pack device. Used to contact other squads.

lyrics belong to Tom Petty

A/N: GKN, do me a favor and don't mention the commas I already know.


	6. Ch 6 Roses

Ch. 6 Roses

First thing Ron did was tear into the package his dad gave him. It turned out to be a book, a book he had been waiting for his father to send. 'Wolves of Calla,' he thought. 'Thanks Dad.'

"LIEUTENANT STOPPABLE!" yelled a voice from behind him. He turned around to see his new psyker glaring daggers at him.

Taking a long drag of his Lho, then exhaling the smoke and spitting out some excess saliva, which caused Kim to show a brief look of disgust, he turned to her and calmly said, "Yes?"

He took this opportunity to take in her appearance; her hair was tied back into a ponytail, though Ron thought it might look better if it was down. Her face, had it not a scowl on it, might have been pretty. The dress was something Ron had a definite opinion about though, to some it might come to represent her nobility but to Ron Stoppable, all it did was remind him of blood.

"I demand an apology for insulting my father," she said. Ron took another long drag of his Lho, then turned around and walked away. Kim stood there for a moment then followed him. Ron made his to the flagpole, where the wounded were being treated.

By the time Kim had caught up, he was talking to the Sergeant she met earlier. "Reaper," Ron addressed. "You've seen Gun Bunny anywhere?"

"Showers, LT," Reaper answered. Ron nodded his thanks, then turned around and headed towards another destination, 'Where's he going now?' Kim thought as she followed him to the outskirts of Wolf's Den. But before they where out of earshot, Reaper called to him and said, "Hey LT. You think you could put some Blue Oyster Cult on?"

'Blue Oyster Cult?' Kim thought. 'Are they speaking about heretics?'"Sure," Ron called back. "As soon as I can get to it."

They approached a small building that had a sign hung over the door that read 'SHOWERS' and at that point Kim understood where the Lieutenant was heading. 'He wouldn't. He couldn't.' But he walked right into the showers. Instinct took over and she followed him inside. When she entered, she saw the Lieutenant conversing with a woman obviously taking a shower. Kim also saw that the woman was inside a wooden cubicle that was constructed to preserve privacy and for that Kim was thankful. After all this is where she herself will be bathing. The woman had short brown hair that went to her shoulders and blue-green eyes. On her left shoulder was what appeared to be a tattoo of a silhouette of a rabbit holding a double-barreled shotgun.

"Possible," Ron said. "Are you going to follow me where ever I go?"

"Possible?" the woman asked. "As in Kim Possible? The Princess of the Imperium?"

"Yep," Ron answered. "What the fuck is she doing here?" the woman asked. "She's are new psyker, Bunny. Say hello." Kim stepped forward and extended her head for the other woman to shake.

The woman shook her hand somewhat reluctantly. "Sergeant Major Bonnie Rockwaller," introducing herself. "Is that why they call you Gun Bunny?" Kim asked, indicating to her tattoo. "That and because of this…" she said turning so that they could see her right side. On her right shoulder was another tattoo. It also depicted a rabbit, but not an ordinary rabbit. This rabbit looked as if had been taking Psychon, it was muscular and mean looking. It wore a bandana around its head and had a cigar in its teeth. In each of its hand was a lasgun and bandoliers of power packs crisscrossing across its chest. Underneath the rabbit was a scroll that read 'Am I cute now Motherfucker?'.

"And this…" She said reaching down and drawing a pistol. "Why would you have that here?" Kim asked. "It's like a condom," Bonnie answered. "I'd rather have it and not need it, than need it and not have it." "Like you've ever used a condom, Bunny," Ron said chuckling. "How would you know?" Bonnie asked. "Because I know that you've fucked every guy in this unit," answered Ron. "Excluding you," Bonnie retorted. "And why is that, LT?" she said crossing her arms. "Are you just not into woman?"

"Hey I'm no homo," Ron said, raising his hands defensively. "Is that so?" Bonnie said, turning off the showers and stepping out of the cubical. She stood there for a moment while Kim averted her eyes and Ron stared with a bored expression on his face. Bonnie looked down and asked, "What no hard-on?" "In my defense," Ron said. "I've seen you naked so many times that it doesn't do anything anymore." "I'll give you that one," Bonnie said, nodding.

She started to get dress when Ron said, "Alright, Possible, let's get you taken care of." Before they left the showers, Bonnie called and said, "Hey LT, you think you could some W.K. on?" "Sorry Bunny" Ron said. "But Reaper asked for Blue Oyster Cult." "Damn," Bonnie said. "After?" "We'll see. Lets go Possible." He said leaving the showers with Kim following.

"So how'd you like Drakken?" Ron asked as they headed for Kim's quarters. "Who?" Kim asked. "Our Commissar," Ron said. "Scar, blue skin, he's hard to miss." "You mean Commissar Lipsky. Yes I met him, and I found his company to be somewhat more pleasurable then yours." Ron chuckled. "So you do have a sense of humor. That's good to know." "So why do you call him Drakken?" Kim asked. "Earlier in his career," Ron began. "Lipsky touched down on Krieg but the dumbass forgot to put a mask on and the exposure caused his skin to turn blue. Drakken was the name of the city where he landed." "Oh," Kim nodding her understanding.

As they reached Kim's quarters, Cadia's sun had begun to set. Ron looked at his watch and said, "I got to be somewhere." He looked at Kim and asked, "You can open the door by yourself, can't you, Princess?" Kim turned to glare at him. Ron held his hands up defensively, "Hey, relax," he said, before turning around and walking off. "Some people can't take a joke." Kim walked into her quarters and found it very similar to her room back on Terra. There was a bed, with a footlocker at the end of it, in one corner and a desk in the opposite corner. Her things had been brought here before hand and she was again thankful.

She began to settle into her new home. She set the bag she had been carrying on the bed and unzipped it. She had carried this piece of luggage because she didn't trust anyone else but her to carry it, for inside was her most valued treasure: her Pandaroo. She set it at the corner of her bed, next to the pillow.

Then she placed under the blanket, "This really isn't a place for you," she said to it, thinking of would happen if the 'wolves' got a hold of it. She then moved to the truck that contained her clothes and began to get ready for bed. Her night attire was a long white gown similar to her current dress with long sleeves and hem reaching her ankles. She quickly changed for it seemed that privacy was a luxury that she did not have at this place. She climbed into bed, wrapped her arms around her Pandaroo and drifted off to sleep but there were no peaceful dreams for her.

Dreams of fire, of blood, of war plagued her sleep and they ended, she woke up in a cold sweat. She could feel that these feelings of despair and anxiety was coming from someone else. She concentrated on these feelings for a moment, trying to locate the source. She located the source and found that it wasn't too far away, she got bed and went out the door. As she closed the distance between the source and herself, the feelings of anxiety and despair grew stronger, almost overwhelming. Whoever it was experiencing these feelings was in small hut with a sign that read 'ROSE GARDEN' just above the door frame. Kim doubted that it was a garden, after all roses where all but extinct. She opened the door and was hit by a bright light and the smell of something Kim couldn't identify. When her eyes adjusted the light she saw the hut was an indoor garden of red flowers.

"Roses," she nearly gasped, not just from the flowers but the anxiety and despair vanished nearly instantly. "Yep," she heard a voice say coming from her left. She saw Lieutenant Stoppable wearing gloves and holding a pair of pruning shears in his hand. "Beautiful aren't they?" he asked. "Yes," Kim answered. "But how?" "I acquired some seeds from an old vendor on Catachan, believe it or not." "So this is where you had to be," Kim concluded. "Yeah," Ron said. "I come here to…relax." The feelings returned but not as strong and Kim realized that they were coming from him.

"Would you like one?" Ron asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. Kim shook her head and said, "I couldn't. Then you'd lose one of you lovely flowers." "I insist," Ron said. "Take it as my apology for your Father." Kim smiled, "Okay. If you insist." She reached out to the rose nearest to her and tried to pluck it. But as soon as she touched the stem, one of the thorns cut her finger. She pulled her hand back and inspected the damage. Before she could do anything about it, Ron had come and wrapped his large hand around her small one, the gloves and shears discarded. "Its not that bad," he said, producing a band-aid from his pocket. "You carry those around with you?" Kim asked. "I used to get cut a lot here before I started wearing gloves."

He wrapped the band-aid around her finger but when he had finished, his hand still held her's. Kim could feel the heat rush to her cheeks and she was sure that she was blushing. "Uhm, Lieutenant," she said. "You can let go now." He still held her hand, even as he spoke, "Sorry, its just that…" he paused. "Your hand is so smooth and soft." Kim felt more heat rise to her cheeks. As he released her hand, her fingers grazed across his palm, it was roughed and calloused. They starred at each other for a moment before Ron turned around and plucked the same flower that Kim had tried to pick just moments before. He held it up for her to take, as she reached for it with her unbandaged hand, Ron said, "Grip it between the thorns." She did as she was told and took the rose from him. "Goodnight…Kim," he said before walking away. As she left the garden and returned to her quarters, a thought came to her mind, 'He called me by my name."

**Psychon**- Increases strength by adrenaline manipulation, though places the user in an uncontrollable rage

A/N: Review! Review I say! Reviews are like heroin to me.

Not that I know what heroin is like. (Looks about, then covers forearms with sleeves)


	7. Ch 7 Unexpected yet not Unwanted

A/N: I had no idea this story would get so popular. Thanks for all your reviews, but a note of interest: I have decided to write a prequel detailing Wolf Company's formation, training, and early battles including the 'founder' and first CO of Wolf Company. Would you folks like that? Let me know in your reviews.

Ch. 7 Unexpected yet not Unwanted

Most units of the Imperial Guard wake up to the sound of a bugle-playing Reveille, however Ron didn't care much for it so he picked a different tune…

Kim awoke to the sight of the rose on her nightstand and the sound of another strange song; an instrument that she had never heard before played the opening. After a long intro, the lyrics finally came.

_Out here in the fields_

_I fight for my meals_

_I get my back into my living_

_I don't need to fight_

_To prove I'm right_

_I don't need to be forgiven_

Kim rubbed the sleep from her eyes as the song continued to play, she got out of her bed, went over to her footlocker and gathered the things she would need to take a shower. As she left her quarters, she noticed the small amount of Guardsmen awake. Sure, the song wasn't the traditional bugle call but Reveille was still Reveille. She shook her head in exasperation, 'There is a distinct lack of discipline in this unit,' she thought.

_Don't cry_

_Don't raise your eye_

_It's only teenage wasteland_

_Sally, take my hand_

_We'll travel south cross land_

_Put out the fire_

_And don't look past my shoulder_

_The exodus is here_

_The happy ones are near_

_Let's get together_

_Before we get much older_

Kim came to the showers and was happy to hear that none of the showers were on at the moment. She stepped into the small hut and closed the door behind her, wishing there was lock. She undressed, placed her clothes on a nearby shelf, stepped into the cubicle and turned the water on. That's when she recalled the band-aid. She tentatively removed the bandage and inspected the wound. She was surprised to find that the cut had completely healed; it was if it never had occurred at all. As she cleaned herself, she became lost in her own thoughts and failed to notice someone step inside.

"So how's the water this morning?" a male voice asked. Kim immediately snapped out of her thoughts, wrapped her arms around her chest and went as far to the wall as the cubicle would allow. The guardsman was tall and broad, with blond hair and green eyes, and on his shoulder where three chevrons to signify the rank of Sergeant.

"What are you doing here!" Kim nearly shouted. "I came to take a shower," the Guardsman said, still looking at Kim. "Turn around!" Kim yelled. "Why?" the Guardsman asked, suddenly turning his head back and fourth and looking worried. "Is there a bee?"

"No," Kim said. "Just give me that robe." She pointed to her small pile of clothes. "You mean this?" he asked holding up a robe that was the same color as most of her clothing: red. She turned off the shower, took the robe, and wrapped it around herself. As she tied the sash around her waist, she asked the Guardsman, "Which building is Lieutenant Stoppable's quarters?"

"The one behind the Garden," answered the Guardsman. Then he stuck out his hand and said, "Hi, I'm Brick Flagg. Lieutenant Stoppable's Vox Officer." Kim reached out and shook his hand, saying, "Kim Possible." The Emperor's Daughter, right?" "Yes," Kim nodded. "So after all these years," Brick said. "The Emperor can still get it up." Kim's fist clenched in anger but then released it. 'I don't have time for this,' she thought. She brushed pass Brick and went out the door.

_Teenage wasteland_

_It's only teenage wasteland_

_Teenage wasteland_

_Oh, oh_

_Teenage wasteland_

_They're all wasted!_

She marched from the showers, passed the Rose Garden, and saw a hut that was a little larger than the others she had seen and had the words 'Company CO: Lt. Ron Stoppable. 10 creds for a small. 20 creds for a large. 100 creds for a box' painted on a sign that hung from the door.

'A box of what?' Kim thought. She quickly expelled this thought from her mind and knocked on the door.

Nothing. She knocked again, this time louder.

Still no reply. Angrily she threw open the door and stepped in.

The first thing she noticed was the smell; it was a mixture of Lho smoke and cheap booze. In the back corner there was an assortment of beakers, tubes, Florence flasks, and Bunsen burners sitting on a table. Under the table was a large supply of mason jars; some empty, some full of a clear liquid. Next to the table was a desk with a lamp, what she assumed was a disassembled pistol a cleaning kit, and an ashtray.

Adjacent to the 'chemistry set' was a bunk that beheld the snoring Lieutenant; his back toward her and wearing the same clothes (and boots) from last night, and a nightstand. Concentrating for a moment, she unleashed a wave of psychic energy at the Lieutenant, causing him to fall from his bunk. As he fell he took a few empty mason jars that he had been laying on top of with him and spilled some small, orange horns from a box he was holding. The impact had awoken him but in some kind of stupor. He looked about, confused and unable to speak coherently; he looked down at the box he was holding and smiled. "Hey," he said, reaching into the box. "Bugles." He placed a few into his mouth and bit down with a loud crunch.

Still chewing, he looked up at Kim, then back at the box. He held the box out to her, offering her some. She shook her head and he placed the box back under his arm. "Well this is unexpected," he said, taking in her appearance. "But not entirely unwanted." in response to this, Kim closed the robe as much as possible, trying to maintain as much dignity as possible.

"So what can I do for you today, Princess?" he asked. Kim crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "You could've informed me that the showers are shared by both male and female personnel." Lieutenant Stoppable looked at her with raised eyebrows before standing up. "I thought it was implied," he said making his way to the other side of the hut, to the 'lab station'. "So who walked in on you? Monk? Reaper?" He turned and smiled at her. "Aggie?"

"It was neither Lieutenant Mankey nor Sergeant Grimm and I don't even know who this 'Aggie' is," Kim said. The Lieutenant pulled a valve on one of the many nozzles and the clear liquid poured into an empty mason jar. "Private First Class Agamemnon Skouros," he said turning the valve off when the jar was full. He picked it up, brought it to his lips and took a sip. He smiled a bit. "Just right," he said before turning back to her. "I believe he would like to 'ride' you."

Now it dawned on her, 'Aggie' was the Guardsmen who insulted her yesterday. "It was Sergeant Flagg," Kim said. The Lieutenant took another sip before turning his eyes downcast and saying, "Lucky bastard." He looked back at Kim, then held a second drink out to her and asked, "What some?" Kim was by no means thirsty but she was curious as to what the Lieutenant was making. She took the beverage, placed it under her nose, inhaled, and immediately wished she hadn't.

The Mason jar fell to the ground, spilling its content on to the hardwood floor. Kim's hands flew to her face to cover her nose and mouth as she began to cough violently. "You okay there, Princess?" Ron asked, placing a Lho Stick into his mouth. "It feels as if my sinuses are on fire," Kim managed to say in between coughs. "That's why you drink it instead of sniffing it," Ron said, lighting his Lho. Kim glared at him as her coughs began to subside. The Lieutenant bent and picked up the Mason jar and said, "I'm trying to decide whether or not to charge you for that one."

"What was that anyway?" Kim asked. "What our grandfather's grandfathers called White Lightning," he answered. Kim gave him a confused look. "Its alcohol," Ron answered again, going over to what Kim now identified as a distillery. He set the empty jar on the desk and then checked his watch. "You know Breakfast is in twenty minutes you could go get dress but I don't think anyone would be upset if you went just like that." Again Kim narrowed her eyes at the Lieutenant, prompting him to say, "You know if you keep doing that you face will stay like that." This caused Kim to glare even more at him. "Fine but don't say I didn't warn ya." Kim turned around walked out the Lieutenant's quarters and headed back to the showers.

On the way back, she mentally prepared herself for the possibility that Sergeant Flagg had already begun to shower. 'I'll be in then I'll be out.' she thought to herself. 'He won't even know I'm there.' She couldn't have been more wrong. The moment she opened the door to the showers was the exact moment that Sergeant Flagg took off his boxer shorts. He smiled and said, "Hey, your back." Kim immediately averted her eyes. "Yes, Sergeant Flagg," she said. "I've come to retrieve my clothing."

"They're right where you left them." Sergeant Flagg said. Even though Kim was able to get her clothes, she had a hard time acquiring them because her eyes were downcast.

When she had finally gotten her clothes, she quickly turned and left the showers quickly. 'This place is a madhouse,' she thought. She returned to her quarters and dressed quickly. She was wearing the same type of dress as yesterday; it was red and it had gold cracks stemming from the hem and traveling upwards and ending just above her knee. As she was finishing getting dressed, a voice on the P.A. system announced, "Attention! All personal, Breakfast is ready. Today's menu is sausage and eggs with hash browns," then he added somberly, "Emperor be with all of us."

"Why would he say that?" Kim thought aloud. Then she remember the distinct aroma she was introduced to yesterday and concluded that the P.A. announcer had a good reason to say that. Kim sighed, getting the feeling that this was going to be a trying day. Just as she stepped out of her quarters, she heard the sound of thunder in the distance. She continued towards the Mess Hall, passing a few Guardsmen on the way.

The Mess Hall was sparsely populated; by her estimate it was half full with Guardsmen eating their breakfast. On the wall to her left, Kim noticed a group of pictures taped to the wall itself that she hadn't seen yesterday. Below the pictures was a table that beheld a single framed photograph and above it was the words 'Wall of Fallen Wolves' carved into a wooden plaque that was obviously homemade. Kim went for a closer look and saw that the photos were of members of the 23rd that she assumed had been killed in action. In the framed photo she saw what must have been the 23rd when Lieutenant Stoppable had first started his military career. She recognized Lieutenant Mankey, Sergeant Major Rockwaller, Sergeant Flagg, and Sergeant Grimm.

She also recognized Lieutenant Stoppable, who was standing next to a man who was much older than him as evident by his brown beard that was already turning white on his chin. She could also tell he was a veteran of past battles by the scar over his left eye. He wore a trench coat, a peak cap and what she assumed was the standard fatigues underneath the coat. 'Who is he?' Kim thought to herself. "Caleb Campbell," a voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw Lieutenant Stoppable smoking another Lho Stick. "He was Wolf Company's drill instructor as well as its first CO before I took the helm."

"What happened to him?" Kim asked. Ron looked fondly at the man who had not only been a mentor but a second father to him. "He took a desk job, got promoted. Same old, same old." Kim nodded, then got into the serving line with Ron following. Just before Kim grabbed a tray, a siren began to blare at a high pitch. Ron sighed, exhaling Lho smoke while he did. "What's that?" Kim asked. "That Princess," Ron said. "Is the PDF alarm. It means that the Planetary Defenses have been breached and that the forces of Chaos have made planet fall." He turned and began to walk out as other Guardsmen left the their half-eaten meal behind. Ron turned back to look at Kim and said, "Looks like you're going to have to skip breakfast."

Lyrics by Pete Townshend


End file.
